Kagome's Sister
by Sharnee Brookee
Summary: Kagome's sister Amy comes to town. Amy has her own dark secrets about the well, will they effect Inuyasha and Kagome's mission? InuyashaxKagome, OCxOC. Better than it sounds, give it a shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I started writing this at midnight so I don't know if it's good or not, tell me what you guys think ;)**

"That'll be Twelve-fifty ma'am" The cab driver switched off the engine and turned to face me in the back seat.

_Ma'am? Since when did I become a 'ma'am'? I just turned 19! Eugh, I miss the Feudal Era_

"Here you go" I passed him the money and exited the car, retrieving my luggage from the trunk and hurrying to the door through the pouring rain.

I took in one deep breathe to calm my nerves and knocked on the wooden door.

"Amy!"

"Mum!" I embraced my mother in a warm hug

"Come on! Get out of the rain, I'll warm the kettle and you can tell me why you're here" My mother hurried me into the house and ran into the kitchen. I dumped my suitcases on the couch and walked towards the heating system, turning it up as far as it can go. Beside the dial was the old, large bookshelf that held our photo albums and year books. Sitting on the second highest shelf was a portrait of my grandfather, mother, Kagome and Sota. Grandfather and mother hadn't changed at all. Sota had grown so much more than I'd thought was possible in the last two years I'd been gone. Kagome was thirteen when I'd last seen her, she'd grown a lot as well, her legs were longer, as was her hair.

"Is anyone else home?" I yelled to my mother as I returned to the couch

"No, sorry sweetie. Your grandfather went to visit his old friends, Bradley and Jera, Sota's at school and Kagome, well… we'll talk about her." My mother re-appeared with two coffees.

"Thanks mum. What aren't you telling me about Kagome?"

"Well.." She spoke hesitantly, gesturing for me to sit "Your sister…discovered the well's secret a few months ago, in truth, she's there now. She-"

"SHE WHAT? I told you, it's not safe there, Why did you let her go?"

"Settle. She came across the well by accident, when I found out she'd been there she told all of us. I promised you I would never tell Gramps, Sota or Kagome your experience there, it left me in a tough position" I inhaled deeply to hold back the tears threatening to spill.

"She'll get hurt"

"She's okay, she has a nice boy that looks after her-"

"So did I, it didn't stop me from getting hurt"

"I know. But this one has managed to keep her out of harm's way so far. He's name's Inuyasha-"

"Inuyasha!? Mum…. Inuyasha, translation Dog Demon. That information isn't exactly comforting"

My mother carried on as if I didn't interrupt her "She says that once she finishes her little quest there she'll be back to school as normal. It wouldn't be fair if I stopped her, I never stopped you."

"What.quest?" I spoke through my teeth

" She says she has to help fix a jewel she broke" I exhaled in relief "And help Inuyasha kill a demon…Neroku? No…umm…what was the name?"

"Naraku?" My nails sliced tensely into the lining of the couch

"Yes, that was the name"

"MUM! She can't be around NARAKU! He'll kill her, he'll kill everyone she loves, please! Get her to come back" I sobbed

"You know I can't go down the well Amy"

"Well I guess I will" I stood up angrily making my way towards the well.

"Amy this is completely irrational, come back here so we can-" I slammed the back door on my mother and ran to the well through the pouring rain. I ran into the room and closed the door behind me, leaning against it for support as I cried. I slid my body roughly into a sitting position and cradled my head with my hands. The sobs jerked at my chest, but I couldn't find a way to stop them. I cried for hours, I cried for me, I cried for Kagome, and I cried for Demyx.

**So, What do you guys think? Tell me if i should continue. Reviews will be appreciated!**

**Thankyou!**

**Sharni**


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! Wow you guys must think I'm horrible. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have actually gotten the next chapter written up. The problem is I made one huge mistake, I lost my USB which has all of my stories on it. I didn't back the files on any computer or anything so if I can't find the USB at school tomorrow I'm going to have to rewrite the chapter. Sorry! **

**And a special thanks to anyone out there who favourited the story, or added this to story alert. And to my fabulous reviewers 2White Flame16, Marie Hale and **

**reader 238. You guys rock!**


	3. Dreams & Memories

**Hallelujah! I found my USB. In my room, I really should have looked more thoroughly. But, Why the hell did i put my USB with my Jewelery? **

**Hopefully this means I'll update sooner, I just hate re-writing chapters. Lol. Review! Please ;).**

**Sharni**

My dreams were even more vivid than usual.

"_No! Run, you still have a shot!" I pleaded to Demyx as he tended to my broken leg. His perfect body was dripping with crisp blood and sweat. His deep blue eyes met mine and he fixed his features to a forced, strong smirk, though I knew he was suffering just as much as I was. I leaned closer to him, my body ached in protest and tears spilt over my eyelids, trickling down my face._

"_I can distract him long enough for you to get far away from here. Go, and don't look back. Run. Please, for me." My begging was a whisper, though my words didn't seem to have any affect on him. I could not even detect any willingness to leave in his eyes._

"_I'm not leaving you Amy. Don't say something like that, we haven't lost yet"_

"_Please, it's not worth it! Run"_

"_No! Stop saying that!" His voice was rough with anger now, his words cloaked with ignited flames of hate._

_I lifted myself unsteadily onto my unbroken leg, fighting to straighten the bones in my other leg. My body shook in outrageous protest, but I refused to falter to the pain._

"_If you want to go down fighting, it won't be alone"_

"_But-"I put my finger to his lips to quiet his protests_

"_I'm letting you die, the least you can do is let me follow"_

"_We'll fight together" He surrendered to our bickering, reaching for his sword._

"_I love you" I whispered below my breath for only his ears_

_"Don't say that as if it's goodbye"_

_I leaned forward, impatiently waiting for my time to pounce_

Another scene flashed through my sub-conscious

_"Happy Valentines Day Demyx!" I handed Demyx a heart shaped box of chocolates with a huge smile on my face._

_" What is 'Valentines Day'?"_ _He ran his fingers through his shaggy black hair_

_"It's a day where people give things to people they like" I said proudly _

_"Well that explains why I didn't get something for you" He laughed playfully. I pouted angrily and creased my brow. "I'm kidding, ofcourse I got you something for a day I didn't even know existed" He smiled warmly and raised one brow._

_"I didn't expect you to get me something. I just wanted you to know I cared"_

_"And you were going to show me that with boxed candies?" He sighed, studying my gift_

_"Hey! They make a great Valentine's day present" I crossed my arms over my chest defensively._

_"I will never understand your era, Do you think this will suffice as a Valentine's day present?" He held out the silver bracelet he always wore, the one his father had made for him before he died._

_"Demyx, I can't take that"_

_"Sorry, I don't know where to get boxes of candy"_

_"It's not that, a box of candy makes me look so bad if you give me this. It's so special to you"_

_"Yeah, it is. And you're special to me too. I want you to have it. Please, it's the only thing I've ever really kept with me. If you have it, maybe I can keep you with me too"_

_I held out my wrist and he wrapped the bracelet around it in relief._

_"Thankyou" I was almost unable to hear my own voice, talk about taking my breath away. I embraced him in a warm hug before force-feeding him the chocolates. _

_It was one of the best moments of my life._

Another Scene flashed across my mind.

_"He won't get you, I'll die a thousand deaths before I let that happen." Demyx stood beside the well with me, cupping my face affectionately. My breathing grew irregular and rough._

_"I _will _die a thousand deaths if I leave you" I sobbed pushing us away from the well._

_"You know I'm doing this for you, I love you Amy"_

_"I love you too" I sobbed. His finger pushed my chin closer to his and kissed me. I had never been kissed before, and it was to be my last kiss with the person I love. His lips tasted of salt from tears, most likely mine. Demyx was always the best at concealing his emotional outbursts._

_"Please, don't come back" He whispered against my hair. I shook against my will as I walked towards the well, I didn't want to go but I couldn't fight him any longer._

_"Promise me, you'll take care of yourself" I spoke softly as I sat on the brink of my exit_

_"I promise, I'll run. Naraku won't touch me. You need to leave now he's coming" I nodded and pulled against every cell in my body to jump in._

_"Goodbye" Demyx's eyes clouded with tears as he spoke._

My eyelids ached over my pupils and I refused to open them as I sensed the warmth on my hands. Daylight. Daylight in this era, to me that only meant another torturous day of routine and structure to survive.

"Hey, are you awake?" A soft voice spoke from beside me, Kagome's voice.

I pulled at my aching lids until they flew open and lifted my head to face her. Kagome had grown even more in person, she wore her school uniform and a huge backpack lay beside her. She smiled warmly, it seemed her trips to the war and states era hadn't decimated her innocence as it did mine.

"Yea, I'm up" I pulled at my cheeks to form a pathetically small smile

"Thank god! I was so worried about you. Why are you in here?"

"Didn't mum tell you?" My tone was surprised, I assumed mum had sent her here to sweet talk me.

"I haven't been inside the house yet. I got out of the well and you were bundled in a ball in front of the door" She let out a half chuckle at the memory and continued "I didn't even know you were coming, if I did I would have come back earlier"

"Kagome, we need to talk about the well"

**Did I just leave you guys at _another _cliffy? Yep. Am I enjoying torturing you? Yes, yes I am. No applause, no applause, just throw money. D**

**Anyone who has added this story to their Alert or anything knows how long it takes me to update, so motivate me with reviews ;)**

**Speaking of Reviews, reader238, you get my sweetest reviewer reward! You are so sweet! D Which means If you give me your details in your next review i'll make you a character in this story!**

**Sharni**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys (:

I have to apologise for not uploading for yonks but I've been really busy (: I'll be uploading real soon but in the mean time, if you have tumblr add mine

its the thesugarlist(dot)tumblr(dot)com

I'll add a link to my profile aswell (:

I'll upload more to these stories on there ;)

Sharni

xx


End file.
